


[Podfic] All the Roofs of Uncertainty

by oldmythologies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brothers, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightwing - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rage, Reconciliation, Red Hood - Freeform, You were always the Golden Boy, everybody love Dick Grayson, parenting, what exactly is an antihero anyway, you made a choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic reading.</p><p>For all the blood on his hands, Red Hood was never just a villain. And Nightwing never gives up on family, not for good.</p><p>(Or: The one where Dick bleeds a lot and Jason argues with everybody.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All the Roofs of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Roofs of Uncertainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273208) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



> Notes from the recorder: 
> 
> Hey guys! So All the Roofs of Uncertainty is a multi chapter work, and I will be recording the rest, but this my first podfic, so before I slaughter the rest of this masterpiece of a fic, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can clean for the rest of the recordings!
> 
> 'Poles Apart' is not at all mine, even if I used it as intro/exit music.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes from the original work:
> 
> Set in some never-achieved future point in the pre-Flashpoint continuity, assuming Bruce came home to Gotham to roost well within the year and Dick stopped being Batman. After making good his Arkham escape, Jason got Scarlet set up somewhere she wouldn't be traced to him this time, and has been avoiding both Gotham and capes for a while, mostly traveling around assassinating international crime figures.
> 
> No superheroes or Pink Floyd songs are mine.

I really hope this works because technology is hard and I'm not good at it.

 

EDIT: It seems that the link has stopped working. You can listen on soundcloud at this link: http://bit.ly/1Cfjf9J

If anyone knows how to work html better than I do, please let me know!


End file.
